Traditionally torpedoes, such as MK-48s and MK-46s, are designed to destroy adversary aquatic vessels which may be surface vessels or submarine vessels. These torpedoes are typically launched from a launching unit with fiber optic technology between the torpedo and launching unit. The homing devices of these torpedoes may be active/passive SONARs (SOund Navigation And Ranging) or magnetic flux sensors installed in the bow nose area. Typically, torpedoes have one engine/shaft/propeller located in the aft area.
Typically, underwater fiber optic networks connect two fixed points (point-to-point) located on land. Land-based users utilize this technology via Internet and/or telephone communication. With this configuration, there is typically no switching or routing functions underwater. Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAV) and Unmanned Ground Vehicles (UGV) are known and usually operate singularly conducting a single mission.